Consanguinité ou pas ?
by Lady Arianna
Summary: Stefan en a un peu marre de voir son frère s'enfiler fille après fille depuis qu'il est revenu à la vie ! Et puis, il est là, lui aussi, non ? Inceste. Damon x Stefan.


**Bonsoir à tous ! **

**Voici un minuscule petit OS de rien du tout ! L'idée m'est venue cette nuit, à quatre heures du matin, alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause de ma grippe ! **

**J'avais l'intention de faire un lemon bien détaillé et tout, mais j'ai changé d'avis en cours de temps, donc bon...**

**/!\ MAIS /!\ C'est de l'inceste entre les frères Salvatore, donc, si, parmi vous, il y en a que ça gène ( Anna-Maria =D ) n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur la croix en haut à droite ! =D**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**À vos yeux ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

**DSSS x DSSS x DSSS x DSSS x DSSS**

-Damon, je... oh.

Stefan venait de sortir du salon pour arriver à l'entrée, là où devaient se trouver son frère et son nième one-night de la semaine.

Cela faisait depuis quelques mois maintenant que le plus méchant des deux frères se faisait une nouvelle fille chaque nuit.

Avec elles, c'était toujours le même rituel : hypnose, morsure, sexe, oubli. Clair et net.

-Bon, tu m'appelles quand tu auras fini de martyriser cette pauvre demoiselle ?

Voir Damon dans cet état le chiffonnait, c'est vrai. Mais c'était assez compréhensible, même s'il n'était pas vraiment obligé de faire ça tous les jours, quand même !

C'en était indécent, surtout que Stefan était...  
Bref.

Pour tout avouer, c'était depuis qu'il était revenu du « Monde des pancakes aux myrtilles » alias de la prison de Kai, qu'il couchait à gauche et à droit sans raison.

C'était faux. Ce n'était pas « sans raison » car la véritable était d'avoir appris qu'Elena avait effacé tous les souvenirs de leur relation et de ce fait de leur amour, de son esprit.

Il le jugeait, mais comment aurait-il réagit, à sa place ? L'aurait-il supporté ? Non. Il aurait été bien pire que Damon. Lui, il n'aurait certes pas fait comme son frère, car il n'était pas comme lui, c'est sûr, mais certainement qu'il aurait fini par éteindre son humanité et serait donc redevenu cette bête infâme qu'on surnommait le « Boucher ».

De retour dans le salon, Stefan se prit un verre de whisky et se planta devant la fenêtre, attendant patiemment que son « frangin adoré » lâche les lèvres de la blonde – ou était-elle brune ? – et la laisse s'en aller, la faisant tout oublier dès le pas de la porte franchi.

Heureusement pour lui, un claquement retentit, rapidement suivit par la voix sarcastique de son frère.

-Me voilà, frero, je suis à ton entière disposition, fais de mon corps ce que tu veux !

Le vampire fit une révérence tandis que l'autre leva les yeux au ciel.

-As-tu l'intention de faire ça encore longtemps ? Abuser de toutes ces filles ?

-Les abuser, vraiment ? Je pensais pourtant que tu avais compris que leurs cris étaient des cris de jouissance !

-Oui, c'est sûr ! Tu te plantes donc devant une fille en rue et tu lui demandes, la bouche en cœur et le regard la transperçant : « Vous voulez coucher avec moi ? », en omettant évidemment le ton interrogatif et le point d'interrogation à la fin.

-Tu sais bien que je les oublie toujours ! dit le plus âgé en rétrécissant ses yeux clairs et en offrant un sourire en coin avant d'aller, à son tour, chercher un verre de whisky.

Le plus jeune s'énerva alors et se mit à faire les cent pas devant les deux-trois marches du salon.

-Mais c'est ça ton problème, Damon ! Tu oublies !

Un nouveau rire vint emplir la pièce et Stefan ne put empêcher un frisson de passer le long de son dos.

-Voyons si j'ai oublié ce que tu viens de me dire...

D'un coup de pied en mode vampirique, Damon se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire à deux centimètres de son frère, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

-« Couche avec moi. »

-Le point d'interrogation à la fin ! Mais sinon, non merci pour ta si généreuse proposition ! Les échanges consanguins, tout ça, tu vois ?

S'il avait été un humain, sûr que son cœur aurait battu la chamade à cet instant ! Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine et il se força à secouer légèrement la tête pour chasser ses pensées assez peu nettes. Après quoi, Stefan déposa son verre avec plus de brusquerie qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sur la petite table à ses côtés et, tentant d'empêcher ses mains de trembler, se dirigea vers les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Néanmoins, avant d'avoir pu atteindre ceux-ci, une tornade appelée Damon le rattrapa et le plaqua violemment au mur du couloir.

-Techniquement, aucun échange consanguin entre nous n'est possible vu que le seul sang présent dans nos veines est celui d'une blonde trop surfaite et celui d'un pauvre petit écureuil. Et même si cette belle blonde a fait des choses très peu catholique avec cet animal-là en particulier, on ne risque rien.

Avant de laisser la moindre chance à son frère de répliquer quoique ce soit, l'ainé baissa légèrement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme, s'attendant à tout moment d'être éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Cependant, ce qui suivit le surpris plus qu'il n'en laissa paraitre : Stefan répondait à son baiser avec autant de ferveur que le sien !

Sans attendre plus longtemps de peur que son frère ne change d'avis, Damon déplaça la main qu'il avait mis sur la hanche du blond afin de le maintenir en place et calqua son corps sur celui de son frère pour qu'aucun espoir d'échappatoire ne puisse exister.

D'un coup de rein habile, Stefan inversa les rôles et fit glisser une jambe entre celles de son frère qui n'attendait en fait que ça.

-Eh bien, que dirait père de tout cela ? Ses deux fils vampires et homo !

-Damon ?

-Oui, mon cher Stefan ?

-La ferme.

La suite se passa plus vite que la partie précédente. Le plus jeune des deux reposa ses lèvres sur celles du plus vieux dans une envie folle et ressentir cette bouche étrangement chaude sur la sienne, encore bien trop froide.

Elena le lui avait d'ailleurs assez de fois reproché, même pour rire.

Stefan sentit son sang affluer dans ses yeux et ses canines s'allonger tout contre la langue de Damon qui s'était introduite sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive dans sa bouche et il grogna légèrement tout en se donnant une gifle mentale.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à Elena ! Surtout qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours désiré depuis une centaine d'année maintenant !

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, c'est pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient maintenant dans la chambre de l'ainé et que ce dernier se trouvait au dessus de lui, le fixant de ses yeux trop clair pour son propre bien.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Damon ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-D'habitude, je ne pose jamais cette question, mais tu es mon petit frère, donc ça change la donne. Je ne m'arrêterai pas si je continue. Si tu veux partir, c'est maintenant.

-Je n'ai pas attendu cent ans pour reculer maintenant. Désormais, si je ne te dérange pas...

D'un nouveau coup de reins, Stefan se retrouva au dessus de son frère et se pencha de nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser...

La suite... Laissons-les décider.

**DSSS x DSSS x DSSS x DSSS x DSSS**

**Et voili voilou !**

**En fait, je n'ai pas créé cette fic pour le lemon, mais pour le début, avec la consanguinité et tout, je m'étais pris un trip toute seule cette nuit, j'ai voulu le faire...**

**Donc, voilà ! =D**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
